


Who knew that damn website would help me find love?

by Tyrantdk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, M/M, atem has acid burn scars, atem is a recluse, its important to the story, mail order groom au, the first published fic of hermaphrodite Atem, yugi is a mail order groom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantdk/pseuds/Tyrantdk
Summary: Yugi Moutu is part of the population below a certain income. He's placed on a website, like everyone else 18-25 in the world, to be bid on by the wealthy and the powerful. Actioned off to an Egyptian diplomat to marry his reclusive son, Yugi didn't expect to find love or happiness, but he did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This au takes place in a world where everyone gets put on a website at the age of 18, and stays on the site until the age of 25. The world's wealthy and powerful aren't on the website, but it is marketed to them. They can pick wives and husbands from the site. It is what I normally call it: the mail order groom au. Atem is very reclusive due to interrupting an attack on his mother when he was younger. The attacker tossed acid at him and his mom, disfiguring the right side of his face.

Yugi sighed as he wondered the lavishly decorated halls of his new home. He had been here for two long lonely months, and no sign of the man he was supposed to have married by proxy. It had been his father-in-law, a tall intimidating Egyptian politician, who had greeted him warmly on his arrival. He had been bought as a mail order groom for Aknamkanon’s socially challenged son.

Aknam, was a kind warm man. He checked on Yugi daily, often asking for his patience with his MIA husband. Atem was extremely shy, but completely enamored with him. According to his father, he had even slept with a framed print out of Yugi’s picture from the international website. That was until Yugi stepped into Atem’s abode. He knew his husband slipped into bed with him after he had fallen asleep. He’d woken up once to arms holding him tightly.

His eyes trailed to the camera above his head. It hurt to be left alone during the day, constantly watched, and know that his husband had such affection for him. Why would Atem have his father buy Yugi as his husband, and then leave him completely alone for two months? Yugi sighed heavily as he turned away. He fought back tears. He had come to love Atem through Aknamkanon’s stories of him. He wanted his husband beside him as he wondered their home.

He understood shyness, after all he had spent most of his life as the shy loner, but this? Was it so much to ask to see Atem just once? Was it so much to ask for one moment where he felt wanted and truly loved? Was it so much to ask to be held by his husband’s arms?

“Shall I ever meet you, Atem? Shall I ever have your company at my side?” He inquired aloud, knowing the camera would pick up his words. His gaze flicked back to the black orb hanging from the ceiling. The answering silence did not help his loneliness. It left him feeling like a bird in a pretty gilded cage. He exited the spacious room to the balcony. Yugi breathed much easier when he was here.

The Egyptian heat hit his skin like a wall, but the breeze was pleasant. He settled into a padded chair, watching the hustle and bustle below him. This exact balcony was his special sanctuary. While he still felt alone, at least he could see the Pharos family servants. It wasn’t unusual for Yugi to imagine a life among them.

“What kind of man buys a husband, then leaves him isolated and alone? Am I not what you expected? Have I turned out not to be what you wanted? Is there something wrong with me?!” He screamed. Tears filled his eyes as he stood from his chair. If he wasn’t a good husband, his family would lose his dowry. They needed that money!

The tears came faster as Yugi began to sob. His legs lost their ability to hold him up. He fell to his knees as his body shook. He curled into himself. He loved Atem! It would break him if he wasn’t the husband he wanted! He was so lost he didn’t hear the sound of frantic feet hurrying to him.

Arms wrapped tightly around him, lifting him into someone’s lap. He curled his arms around the person’s neck. They planted wild soothing kisses in his hair as they rocked him. He calmed his tears, refusing to let go. This was the first human contact he’d had with someone not Aknam. The other lifted him carefully and carried him inside to a comfortable couch.

“I am so sorry.” The soft deep voice curled around his ears pleasingly. “I did not mean to make you f-f-feel so.” Yugi calmed even more. His tears were slowing. There was still water around his eyes. Slender, scarred fingers brushed the water away with gentle care. “I am so very sorry, Habibi.”

“It’s you. You’re here. You’re real.” Yugi murmured as he pulled away to look up. He gasped softly as he met his husband’s eyes. They were a dark soulful red; the same color as a perfectly aged merlot. Beautifully tanned skin was stretched pleasingly over defined muscles. Dark mahogany red hair defied gravity, much like Yugi’s, with bolts of blond highlights.

“Habibi, it was never my in-intention to make you think you were un-unwanted. I was afraid I would not be an acceptable husband.” Atem looked away, shame in his eye. Yugi cupped his right cheek. He frowned. The texture of the skin felt wrong. He turned his face fully toward him. A massive acid burn scar covered the right side. Atem’s right eye didn’t twitch as Yugi touched the skin around it.

“Whoever did this to you is sick! Why would anyone do such a thing?!”

“How did you f-figure that out?”

“I’m not stupid or ignorant about events in the world. No matter how much the government tries to cover such crimes, news will still get out somehow. I want you to know I see nothing wrong with you.” He tightened his hold around his waist. Yugi did the same, coaxing Atem to lay his head on his shoulder. He rubbed his back soothingly. His husband was a ray of light. Atem loved him so much.

“Are you still upset with me, Yugi?”

“No, Atem. You came to me when I needed you the most. That’s the most important thing to me. If the person who hurt you comes near you again, I’ll make sure they’re never found alive.”

“Why w-“ Soft smooth lips cut off his words as they pressed chastely to his. He whimpered at the loving touch. How long ago had Atem convinced himself that no one would willingly kiss him? He slowly began to move his lips as he melted into Yugi’s arms.

His heart beat faster in his chest. His husband was kissing him languidly. He had become enamored with Yugi the first time his eyes had spotted his picture. Could he dare hope? Had Yugi fallen in love with him as well? He whined in the back of his throat as Yugi pulled away.

“Sh. There are plenty more kisses for you. I’ll give you more later.” He looked at Yugi in wonder as his words processed. Yugi nuzzled his neck, sighing against his skin. “I’ve got you here, right where I want you. I love you.”

“I love you too, Yugi. I have since I first saw your picture. I was so happy when Father brought you home to me. I would wait for you to fall asleep at night, and then join you. I love to watch you sleep.”

“I know. I woke up once. I wanted to see you, but I know what it’s like to be shy, so I didn’t look. I slept much better after that. I started wrapping your arm around me when I would wake up.” Atem lifted Yugi as he stood. He chuckled softly in his ear. He carried him to a pitch black room. They tumbled onto a very comfortable bed he didn’t recognize. His husband cuddled close as he smiled.

“Lay here with me, Habibi?”

“As long as you wish, Koibito.”

* * *

 

Aknamkanon frowned as he entered his son’s home. Where was his son-in-law? Yugi knew when he would arrive and would greet him at the entryway. The patriarch visited the same time every day, like clockwork. He’d once had joked that the pair could set their clocks by his timeliness. Had Atem finally found his courage and appeared before his husband? He hoped so. Yugi was a lovely young man; one he knew would fall more in love with his son every day.

He remembered how excited Atem had been as he had rushed into his office. His boy rarely left the house they had built for him during the day. He was for too conscious of his scars, but his son had rushed in with such a bright smile. He had grabbed Aknam’s arm and had dragged him all the way back to his home. They’d gone into his dark room, the only light from his laptop.

Atem had been so nervous as he had pointed out the person he’d chosen to take as his spouse. The bright smile he had worn hadn’t dimmed at all; it only got brighter and wider as he pointed to the picture on the screen. Yugi’s own bright smile was plastered on the screen, a paper copy laying on the keyboard. Aknamkanon returned the smile.

“I want to marry him, Father. I know in my bones he is the one. He will love me like Momma loves you, and I shall love him forever.” He nodded, both sitting down to go over the other offered dowries. Father and son alike had been outraged. Yugi’s other offers were not enough to cover the medical procedure his grandfather needed, or repair the family shop. Aknam had tripled the amount needed, making sure his son’s future in laws would not need to worry about their finances for some time.

What Atem wanted, he had always done his best to obtain it. Yugi had made his son a lucky man. He loved games; the family business was a game shop. He was as quick witted as Atem, maybe not as traditionally smart, but his mind whirled with thoughts. His grandfather had passed on his love of their country’s history to him. Aknamkanon had genuinely come to love Yugi as his second son. He worried what this isolation would do to the poor boy.

He huffed, unable to find either of them. He had yet to check Atem’s room, which was supposed to be their bedroom anyway. He tapped to turn his flashlight on, before traveling the maze of halls. He cracked the door open slightly. Atem and Yugi were cuddled together on the bed, blankets pooling around their waists.

Yugi was propped up on the pillows, Atem’s head on his shoulder as he slept. A violet eye cracked open to look at him. He smiled at the sight, nodding slightly. His son-in-law returned the gesture before closing his eyes. The duo seemed happy and at peace.

“All is well in this household now, it seems.” Aknamkanon whispered as he closed the door. His wife would be tickled to hear the news.


	2. Chapter 2

Atem watched as Yugi moved around their large kitchen. Today was a special day, according to his husband. He insisted on cooking dinner personally. He didn’t mind, as long as it made Yugi smile. Atem curled his arms around his waist, squeezing gently. He laid his head on his shoulder. He joined in Yugi’s gentle sway. His husband hummed softly as he chopped vegetables. He tossed them into the pan, where they sizzled tantalizingly.

“What are you cooking, Habibi?”

“Vegie stir-fry, and I found the ingredients to make miso soup from scratch. I hope you don’t mind the Japanese theme for dinner.” Atem squeezed him as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I do not. I had Madam Alistair buy different Oriental ingredients for you. I do not know much about Japanese cuisine. Madam Alistair is our head maid, and Momma has her help with shopping. She is from England, and has been with my family since I was very small. I like her very much.” Yugi hummed as he stirred the pot of miso soup. He blew on the spoon, before lifting it to Atem’s lips.

“Taste it for me?” He opened his mouth, sipping on the still somewhat hot broth. It tasted wonderful, in a strange way. His palate wasn’t used to the soup, but it warmed him. He rather liked it, despite the funny taste. “Does it taste good, Koibito? Do you like it? I can make something else for you if you don’t.”

“I love it, even if it does taste a little funny to my palate. It tastes wonderful, and I would enjoy more. Habibi, what does ‘Koibito’ mean? Is it a word in your native tongue?”

“It means ‘lover’ in my language. Most people shorten it to ‘Koi’, but that’s also what we call a certain breed of fish. I prefer the full word because of that, and I just like the sound of it better.” Yugi turned to the side, pressing kisses to his face. Atem gasped softly. His husband hadn’t flinched or looked disgusted at feeling his scars against his lips. “There is nothing wrong with you.”

“Yugi, why do you think that?”

“I don’t think that. I know it’s true because it’s the truth and I love you so much that I don’t care. I don’t care that half your face is scarred because I didn’t fall in love with your physical looks. I fell in love with the clumsy toddler who couldn’t say any variation of ‘Mom’ for his first three years. I fell in love with the shy seven year old who managed to befriend a magician in training, and his sister. I fell in love with the sixteen year old who jumped between his mother, and the man throwing acid at her. Now, go sit down so I can feed you.”

“You cooked, Habibi. I should be feeding you.”

“Go set the table with our seats beside each other. We’ll just have to compromise, and feed each other.” Yugi winked at him. “I cooked, so dishes are yours.” Atem smiled as he moved away to do as bid.

He set the table the way he remembered seeing at simple family dinners. Yugi brought the food over. They settled into their seats, cozy as they filled their plates and bowls. Atem shyly held his fork out. His husband boldly wrapped his lips around the metal. Warm violet eyes watched him lovingly.

“Food tastes better when you’re feeding me. Open up, Baby.” Dinner continued much in the same manner as it started. Afterwards, Yugi helped with the dishes, showing Atem how to wash them.

“Thank you, Habibi.” He murmured as they cuddled on the couch in the entertainment room. The T.V. played some program in the background. His husband fiddled with the remote. He was frowning. “You are adorable when frustrated, Yugi.”

“I’m not adorable. I’m manly as hell.” Yugi pouted. “The pout isn’t helping my argument, is it?”

“No, Adjo.” He responded as he chuckled. “It does make you rather fetching.”

“It does? …Koibito, what does ‘Adjo’ mean?”

“It means treasure.” Atem took his hand and kissed the back of it. He held it tightly. His eyes were glossy as he kept his eyes on his hand.

“I know we have only had today together, but you are the most precious thing to me. It would destroy me if I lost you.” Yugi tossed the remote aside and pulled him into his arms.

“I don’t know what I’d do if something took you away. I’ve come to love you so much. …On that depressing note, let’s watch the YouTube. You’ll love it. I’ll show you some of my favorites.”

* * *

 

Atem snuggled closer to his husband as the sun tried to pry his eyelids open. He grunted in protest as his pillow moved. The sound of chuckling turned his grunt to a groan. Mostly asleep, he bemoaned the fact that Yugi was morning person. He couldn’t let him leave the bed. If he left it was game over, and he’d be forced out after him.

“Wake up, my sleeping lover. Today is a new day, and I want to spend it with you.” Neatly trimmed nails ran along his spine, trailing over his skin pleasantly. He nuzzled the other’s shoulder. “It’s time to get up.”

“No.”

“Then I’m getting up.”

“No.”

“You’re getting up too?”

“No.”

“So if I’m not getting up and you’re not getting up, what are we doing then?” Atem pressed closer. He slid a leg over Yugi’s as he climbed onto him. His husband chuckled. “Does this mean we’re staying here?”

“Yes.” He replied.

“We can’t stay here all day, Koibito.”

“Little longer?” Yugi nodded as he carded through the other’s hair. He sighed contently.

* * *

 

Yugi soaked up the warmth of the sun. Aknamkanon had installed tinted glass around their bedroom patio. It looked more like a greenhouse. There was even a door leading out to the expansive garden. He sighed. Atem had been avoiding him all week.

Three months of wedded bliss, of waking to Atem’s head on his chest or shoulders. What was one week in comparison? Maybe they just needed some time apart. The week had been nice, but he missed his husband.

“Yugi, could you come inside? I want to discuss something Habibi.” He rung his hands nervously. He was at his side instantly, arms wrapped around to hold him. Atem led him over to their bed. “I am ready for us to be fully intimate.”

“That’s wonderful to hear, Koibito, but…?”

“But my scars are not the only reason I am different. I was not born exactly male.”

“So you’re trans? Doesn’t matter to me at all, as long as my bits match yours.”

“Trans? …Oh! Transgender! No, I am not. I was born as both genders, a hermaphrodite.”

“Baby, that’s cool! Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“I was nervous about how you would react, and I was menstruating.” Yugi blinked. He gasped as he threw his arms around Atem.

“Your womb is fully mature? We can have our own children?”

“Yes, Habibi. I can bear our children. Yugi?! Yugi, what is wrong?!”Hot tears fell on his skin. He clutched his husband tighter.

“I’m so happy!” He grasped Atem’s face and kissed him deeply. His husband laid them back on the bed. A warm palm wormed its way under his tunic to settle against his skin. Reluctantly he released the other from his kiss.

Atem slipped the thin tunic off Yugi. He ran his hands over his husband’s chest. His fingers traced over muscles, unhindered in their explorations. The other’s hands smoothed over his thighs, where the skin was exposed by his robe.

“Yugi, make love to me.”

“Lube. We need lube.”

“Lube?”

“Lubricant. It helps slick your hole and my cock so I don’t hurt you. That’s not the purpose of sex. The goal is sharing pleasure and intimacy between two people. Do we have any?”

“I do not think so. I am sorry. I do not know much about physical intimacy.”

“It’s alright. I don’t either, but that’s where the fun is. We’ll discover what works for us together. Now, no lube doesn’t mean we can’t be intimate. We just have to use a different method.”

“That is fine. Yugi, your body is different than mine. I know it is supposed to be, but I did not think it would be so much. Could I see the rest of you?”

“Atem, you can do whatever you want with me. If I don’t like something or feel uncomfortable, I’ll let you know. You’ll do the same for me, won’t you?” He nodded. “Good. Koibito, you need to move, so I can get my pants off.” Yugi wiggled out of his pants. Atem leaned over him.

“You are so bony, Habibi. Why is that so?”

“My body’s not built to support a baby. I don’t need the extra stores. It’s OK to touch me.”

“I know, but you’re bigger. It is rather intimidating.”

“Bigger? Am I longer? Thicker?” Yugi asked as he rubbed the back of Atem’s thigh soothingly.

“Overall.” He fiddled with the hem of his robe.

“Baby, it’s alright. You can touch the rest of me ‘till your heart’s content.” His husband nodded as he untied his robe. He shrugged it off.

“It would not be fair if you could not touch me.”

“You’re majestic.” He murmured in awe. Atem’s body had mixed male and female traits. His shoulders were broad, but not overly so. His breasts were small. The curve of them was shallow enough to be hidden by his clothing. His hips were wider, more rounded, not as bony as Yugi’s.

“I am?” Atem inquired softly. Yugi grinned as he sat up. He tugged his hands away from his lap.

“I’m not that much bigger. The arch is cool. I wonder what it would feel like.” He looked at his husband, confused. His eyes widened as he realized what he meant.

“You would allow me to take you?”

“You’re my husband. Why wouldn’t I?” Atem glowed as he smiled. He wrapped him up tightly.

“Habibi, you make me so happy! I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Koibito. Now, come here and let Habibi show you a thing or two.”


	3. Chapter 3

Atem hummed as he slid a diamond stud into his ear. His mother, Kiya, ran her manicured fingers through his hair. Wild dirty blonde curls fell around her movie star face. Her smile widened on her face. She couldn’t believe her baby was letting her help him like this!

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? No one is pressuring you to.” She asked softly.

“Yes. I want to do this. I want to surprise Yugi. I want to see what it would be like.”

“Alright, Dear Heart. I do think you would make your aunties jealous, if they were here.” She replied as she deftly twisted his hair. It took a few minutes, but she managed to tame his hair into a stylish side bun. “He’ll love it. May I see?”

Atem nodded as he rose from the vanity. He picked up the emerald green outfit and slid into it. His mother fiddled with the cloth as she straightened it for him. A proud smile came to her face as she lifted his face. Her baby was beautiful. They’d even managed to hide most of his scars with makeup. She tapped his nose before going to her jewelry stand.

“I told your father we only made beautiful babies.” She joked as she turned. He recognized the rings in her hand. “Here, the final touch.”

“Momma, those are-“

“Your father and I want you and Yugi to have them. It is tradition in my part of the family for these rings to be passed to the oldest newly married child. …I’m so proud of you.”

“Why?”

“Atem, you are a very caring and loving person. I know there’s nothing you would not do for anyone in our family. I have prayed for a very long time. I hoped you would find someone who would love you as much as your father loves me. Who knew it would be on that hell site?” Kiya wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

“So, you like Yugi?”

“I adore Yugi. Don’t think I have never seen the way he looks at you. That man worships the ground you walk on. Your father has a surprise for him tonight. His birthday was back in June, while someone was hiding away.” Atem had the decency to blush here. He knew his mother was teasing him. “Why don’t we see what my Aknam has in store for him?” He took hold of his mother’s arm as they walked out of her dressing room.

* * *

 

Yugi let Aknam help him adjust his cuffs. He was uncomfortable in the formal suit, but the dark navy blue looked good on him. He had frowned at himself the entire time. His father-in-law had ignored any protest and had laughed at his soured jokes. The last thing Aknam had done was tie a bow-tie around his neck that had him fuming. He stewed as they walked into the drinking lounge.

“Momma?! Grandpa?!” He yelled in disbelief. His mother and grandfather sat at the bar. Solomon Moutu had managed to drag out his old suit and fedora. He still looked like the gambler he’d been in his younger years. Kiwako Moutu was dressed in her black dress that fitted her like a glove. Her dark hair was braided simply, the rhinestone barrettes Yugi had given her for her last birthday helped keep her bangs back. The trio hugged each other tightly.

“You look so handsome, Sweetie!” His mother gushed as she looked at him. “Have you gotten thinner? My son-in-law is feeding you, isn’t he?”

“We take long walks in our garden. You’ll have to come over to our house and see it! I love it. I’ve been feeding us. Atem finds it fascinating that I know how to cook. He lets me teach him. He’s bad, burns miso bad, but he tries so hard.”

“And I bet you eat every bad attempt, don’t you?”

“Yup. He’s gotten better at miso. It actually looks like soup now. He can make rice balls too, and Atem’s good at chopping things up for me.”

“Where is my grandson-in-law?” Solomon asked.

“I don’t know. He dumped me with Aknam in his dressing room and then ran off with my mother-in-law.” Aknamkanon chuckled.

“Knowing my Kiya, they’re going to make an entrance.” True to his words, Kiya pushed the door open as she sashayed into the lounge. Atem followed behind, not as flamboyantly as his mother. Yugi gasped. He was dressed in an emerald green evening gown with matching stones. A vintage American design if he pegged it right. The dress was modified to show off his feminine features and soften the masculine.

“Yugi, how do I look?” Atem looked up, freezing. He hadn’t expected the older gentleman or the lady in black to be there. He flushed furiously. He should have aborted this when his mother had given him the chance. He couldn’t believe walked into a room with strangers like this! His husband walked over to him. He lifted a dark hand from where it gripped the green cloth tightly.

“You’re beautiful, even in a dress. I love you in this. It shows off your female traits perfectly and softens the male. Oh, look, you have boobs.”

“Yugi,” He mumbled quietly, “I wanted to surprise you, but I should have waited. I did not know we had guests outside of the family.”

“Koibito, you are lovely and this is a wonderful surprise. Look at me. There is nothing wrong with you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I promise Momma and Grandpa don’t bite.” Yugi placed his arm around Atem’s waist as he led him over to Kiwako and Solomon. “Momma, Grandpa, this is my husband, Atem. Though, for tonight he’s my wife.”

“Yugi!”

“You look lovely. The green really brings out your hair and eyes, Atem. I’m your mother-in-law. Call me Momma Kiwako.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, now, if I was thirty years you-" 

“Thirty? You mean fifty, Grandpa.” He gulped as his grandpa leveled a certain stare at him. Atem hummed beside him. Aknam cut into the conversation, taking Solomon’s attention. Kiya introduced herself to Kiwako as the pair slipped over to a nearby couch to cuddle.

* * *

 

Atem nudged Yugi gently as soft music floated around the large patio. His mother and father rose to start dancing, along with several relatives on his father’s side. One of his cousins had already asked Kiwako for a dance, while Solomon entertained his wife. She didn’t dance, but wouldn’t deny her husband the chance. Yugi smiled as he stood and pulled his chair out. He took his hand and they went to the dance area.

He fell into place in his husband’s arms. Atem closed his eyes as they danced. Yugi pulled him closer, letting him place his head on his shoulder. The pair danced part of the night away. He felt free. Yugi twirled him as he laughed. Both giggled as they slowly stopped.

“Love you.” He murmured.

“Love you too, Baby.” Violet eyes roamed the room. “You wanna sneak back to our house and I can show you exactly how much I like this dress.” Yugi’s eyebrow wiggle made him laugh loudly. Aknam and Solomon chuckled as they smiled to each other. Both were seated at the table, had been for some time.

“With how those two act, it won’t be long before we hear children running and laughing through these halls. It will be wonderful.” Aknamkanon spoke as he watched the pair try to sneak off. Laughter rang out as Yugi gave up, and lifted Atem into his arms.

* * *

 

The pair laughed as they bounced across their bed. Atem curled close as Yugi worked the bobby pins and holder out of his hair. Fingers carded through the strands to straighten them. He sighed softly at the attention.

“You really do look beautiful. You make this dress.”

“So, I look alright?”

“Of course, Koibito! I was so surprised to see you in a dress. You took my breath away.” He played with the bejeweled fabric. “I almost don’t want to take it off you. Seems like such a shame you’ll only wear it once.”

“I guess I could wear it again, but only for you! Besides, a photograph would last longer.” Yugi’s eyes brightened as he hopped off the bed. He grabbed his phone and climbed back on the bed. He straddled his hips, careful of the dress, as Atem posed lazily for him. “Yugi.” He murmured as he plucked Yugi’s shirt out of his slacks. He slid his hand under the soft fabric. His husband shuddered as a shaky breath left him.

“I know that look and I love causing it. Look at what Grandpa slipped to me.” He pulled a tube of gel from his pocket. His husband smiled as he realized what it was. Yugi dropped it onto the bed. He pulled his suit jacket off and flung it to the floor. He curled over his husband to press a kiss to his lips, but stopped short. “Let’s make a baby?”

“Let’s make a baby.” Atem answered. He pulled him into a heated kiss.


	4. Epilouge

Nine Months later…

Atem groaned softly as he blinked his heavy eyes open. He sat up slowly. A nurse hurried over to help remove the tube down his throat. It felt scratchy and sore. He was disoriented as he looked around the room. He was in a single patient room. His hand went automatically to his belly. It felt strange, like his baby wasn’t inside him. His body didn’t feel swollen, except for his breasts. They ached.

“Alright, Atem, you can lay back. I’ll go let your husband know you’re awake, and we’ll get your babies. They’re getting hungry.” Yugi entered the room a short time later, pushing in a hospital baby bed. He smiled at him. He gasped as he saw two babies in the bed. Atem held his arms out, tears slipping from his eyes.

“Here, take Little Sun first. She’s been wailing longer, but they’re both hungry. We’ve got a little boy and girl on our hands. You did wonderfully, Koibito. They want to keep you and the twins here overnight, and we’ll go home tomorrow. Momma Kiya and Aknam are picking you up. I’ll be back home, trying to put some last minute things together.” Atem smiled as he stroked his daughter’s cheek. Her red-violet eyes met his.

“Hello, Sunlight. Eat your fill, then you’ll go to Papa. Their birth certificates?”

“Have the names we agreed on. Khepri for our daughter and Khonsu for our son. The nursery’s done, except for the monitors. Grandpa and Momma are going to fly in to see us. They’re bringing my friends. They wanna see their niece and nephew, and meet you.”

“Yugi,” Atem said later, after the babies had been fed. His husband was curled to his side, the little bed within their reach. “Thank you for loving me. When I leapt in the way to protect Momma, I lost hope of finding love. I never dreamed I could have a family, but you made it possible. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Atem. I didn’t think I’d get to have kids, but look at them. They’re perfect. I think Khepri looks more like you though.”

“Khonsu has your skin tone, and your eyes.”

“Let’s not start this. We’ll let everyone else do that as they’re fawning over them. Get some rest, Atem. We’ve got a long day tomorrow after you three get home. I’m so glad you’re my happy ending.”


End file.
